Electrical connectors having a connector position assurance device (“CPA device”) are known in the art. The CPA device is used to ensure that a connection between two mating connectors is maintained in environments subject to shocks or vibrations which, without a CPA device, might result in disconnection of the system. In the automotive industry for example, CPA devices are used to meet strict locking requirements of vehicle electrical connectors.
Known electrical connectors generally have a connector housing suitable for receiving at least one electrical contact and a locking device suitable for locking the housing to the housing of a mating electrical connector. Such a direct locking action between the connector housing and the mating connector is conventionally referred to as “primary locking” or “main locking”. The CPA device is commonly inserted from outside into the connector housing, and can be moved linearly in relation to the housing in an insertion direction of the mating connectors from a delivery position into a locking position. In the locking position, the CPA device blocks the locking device of the connector housing and/or a locking device of the mating connector when the electrical connector is connected to a mating connector. Such a connector is known, for example, from FR 3008833 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,255 A or WO 2012/096948 A2. Known alternatives specify prior assembly of the CPA device inside the connector housing. In this instance, the CPA device is then moved, for example, automatically by a spring, from the delivery position into the locking position. Such a connector is known, for example, from EP 2876745 A1 or FR 3010841 A1. The additional locking between the connector housing and the mating connector by the CPA device is conventionally referred to as “secondary locking”.
Requirements of CPA devices vary greatly across applications, and consequently, electrical connectors with CPA devices are commonly manufactured specifically for individual applications. Furthermore, known electrical connectors with CPA devices are large and are complicated to install.